


don’t waste your life

by thelastavenger



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Endgame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastavenger/pseuds/thelastavenger
Summary: directly after the events of endgame, tony stark is enjoying a life in private with his wife and young child, leaving his life with the Avengers behind.ENDGAME SPOILER WARNING !!





	don’t waste your life

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILER AHEAD

“Are you sure we couldn’t just-“  
“Pepper. It’s done.”  
“Not even Steve?”  
“Not even Steve.” Tony said, placing a hand on Pepper’s leg.  
“Okay.” She said, putting her hand on  
his. “Okay, I understand.” She smiled and let herself fall into his arms. She couldn’t help but feel guilty in all of this, but she respected that it was Tony’s decision. They wanted security for their family and this was the only way to ensure that happened. “I put her into bed an hour ago, but you know her. She’s a worrier, but she won’t show it. She‘ll have waited up for you. If you go now you’ll catch her.” Pepper whispered, observing the dim light radiating from Tony’s chest.  
“Yeah, I’m going.” Tony planted a kiss on the top of her head and gently moved her upward as he stood to go upstairs. 

An orange light spilling from beneath Morgan’s door vanished as Tony reached the top of the stairs, followed by an urgent rustling of the duvet. 

“Monkey, I know you’re up.” Tony smiled and pushed her door open, her lamp switching back on as he walked in. She laughed her usual mischievous laugh as he moved closer to her, his arms outstretched and threatening an imminent tickle attack. She laughed uproariously as he tickled her ribs and blew raspberries in her face, yelling “stop” every now and again as she tried to catch her breath.  
“Alright that’s enough, don’t want me taking heat from your Mom do you?” He lay her down beside him and pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“Tell me a story?” She asked, wide and hopeful brown eyes looking up at Tony.  
“Hey, first, serious talk. Okay?” Tony lay down, his head on Morgan’s pillow. “I don’t want you worrying about me anymore. Everything’s gonna be okay now.” He smiled and took her hand as she turned onto her side to face him. “Mom still has her job but from now on I’m back here with you, every day. I know the last week or so must have been really scary, and I’m sure you were hearing all sorts of things in school. And I know you’ll have been worrying about me but not telling anyone how you’re feeling. You get that from me. But I’m here, and I’m staying. And I love you. 3,000.” He smiled, trying to blink away tears that he knew Morgan would notice either way.  
“3,000,” she smiled. Tony pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead as he told her a story about the wind in the trees, and how it speaks more truth than man ever could. She cuddled into his chest and was asleep within five minutes. Holding her in his arms, Tony couldn’t help but cry. His whole life he had been waiting for this moment, a chance to prove to himself that despite everything that happened between himself and his father, he could be a good dad. And so far, he had. He was be present, he was loving, and he was always there for her 24/7 with undivided love and attention. She was his whole world and she knew it. 

As he lay there he couldn’t help but have his mind wander to everyone he was leaving behind by keeping his survival a secret. Bruce, returning to human form because the grief was too much to maintain the energy it took to stay as Hulk. Steve wanting to call, but crying every time he opened the phone because he thought no one would answer. Rhodes, never being able to forget how it felt to attend his best friend’s funeral. 

It was better this way. It was hard enough for Pepper to use Friday to administer a shock strong enough to restart Tony’s heart - and keeping him nourished and healthy in the days after in order to prevent him dropping into cardiac arrest was harder. They agreed that telling people he had made it would mean he would have to get involved in the future when he was needed, and neither of them wanted the risk. 

Lying there, with his daughter in his arms, feeling her steady breathing against his chest and hearing light and short snores every now and again? That was his second chance. And for as long as he was involved with the Avengers, his past would never allow him the freedom to live it. 

He could go back - he could tell everyone he had miraculously lived and spend the rest of his life lending his mind and body to the team. But he knew they could do it without him - and he knew that that was not what he wanted. 

Life with Morgan and Pepper in their quaint home in the woods with a fire pit and a shore by the water? That was enough.


End file.
